The present invention relates to a new and distinct cultivar of Cordyline australis and is hereinafter referred to by the cultivar name ‘Cha Cha’. The new cultivar was discovered by the inventor in a cultivated area of Kihikihi, Waikato, New Zealand in 2007. The new cultivar was discovered as a single plant in a bed of unidentified Cordyline australis cultivars. The exact parent plants are unknown.
The new cultivar was first asexually propagated by tissue culture in Auckland, New Zealand in 2007. Since that time, under careful observation, the unique characteristics of the new cultivar have been uniform, stable and reproduced true to type by tissue culture in successive generations of asexual reproduction.